EL INICIO 9 LARGOS MESES
by YukimuraChizuru
Summary: CAPI 2 9 MESES DE EMBARAZO PESADILLA O FELICIDAD ? NATSUMI! DEBERA CONTROLAR SU PERSONALIDAD BIPOLAR Y ENDOU COMO EN SU MATRIMONIO LO PROMETO- AMARTE, RESPETARTE Y SOPORTARTE? OK ESO NO ESTABA EN EL DIALOGO PERO EN ESTOS CASOS AMERITA AGREGARLO
1. Chapter 1

TwT me presento aquí con otra cuenta pues no se lo que ocurrió con la mía gracias a Andrew por regalármela fui mi angelito caído del cielo pero solo por ese momento xD aquí la continuación del fic actualizare todos los días la historia por que será un poquito larga espero y sea de su agrado.

LOS PERSONAJES DE INAZUMA ELEVEN NO ME PERTENECEN

En el capitulo anterior….

Caminaron torpemente por el pasillo entre risas y tropiezos llegaron al lugar acordado, la elegante sala del comedor ella quito sus manos sorprendiéndolo con todo ese banquete

-como no vi esto?...recorrí toda la casa cuando te buscaba

-ya sabes las coincidencias, hice todo esto por que hoy quiero tener una noche especial contigo y como estas ocupado con eso del Sector V tienes mucho estrés-

-valla la señora Endou se preocupo por mi me alegra eso –sonrio ampliamente y acercándose a su esposa la tomo en sus brazos y la beso apasionadamente- muchas gracias Natsumi, te amo…

- sabes que siempre te cuidare por eso me case contigo tontito porque te amo- dicho esto volvieron a besarse apasionadamente abrazados el recorría sus manos por la delicada espalda de ella buscando el cierre de su vestido (n/a valla que han madurado bastante xDDD)

-aun no!-interrumpió- eso puede esperar -le sonrio

-por queee! –Mamoru hizo puchero, esta bien ok….

-el postre para después –sonrió sonrojada Natsumi sonrisa de la cual Mamoru correspondió…..

Se deshicieron del abrazo y el como todo un caballero se propuso abrir la silla para que ella se sentara…

-muchas gracias- le dijo con una sonrisa

-de nada, madame- le contesto cordialmente con una sonrisa

-madam? me gusta la idea- ambos rieron

-te prepare tu comida favorita, espero que te guste- le dijo con emoción al ver a Endou como miraba todas las "maravillas" de la mesa…

-estoy "seguro" que así será- claro entre comillas por que el pobre de Mamoru ya veía las reacciones por la comida de Natsumi tendría que soportar nuevamente pero antes pudo y ahora también podrá así que Ánimos! Mamoru! Se decía en su mente , busco entre toda la mesa haber si le apetecía algo y quiso empezar por la copa con crema chantillí y la cereza sobre ella- eso se ve delicioso!- exclamo queriendo coger la copa pero…

-Mamoru! Ese es el postre otra vez quieres adelantarte?

- Pero si tu me dijiste que lo podía comer mas adelante! –exclamo-

-Ese no es el postre al cual me refería! –le dijo muy sonrojada

- Ah no? – se hizo el tonto

- Ay! Mamoru- le reprocho enojada

- Hahahaha adoro verte molesta, se a lo que te refieres pero yo prefiero empezar desordenado ya sabes como soy…-tranquilamente le contesto

- Pero esta vez empezaremos bien, no quiero que nada salga mal…

- Tu lo has dicho-…empezó a comer el primer platillo y no imaginan su cara

- Like!- le dijo con la boca llena, tuvo que mentir otra vez..todo sea por su maravillosa esposa

-Me alegro que te haya gustado-

Mamoru solo sonrió con una gotita que bajaba por su frente

Minutos después terminaron la cena y Mamoru disfrutando del postre lamia el borde de la copa que tenia residuos de crema chantillí, parecía un niño, mientras tanto Natsumi se levanto cuidadosamente se adelanto en otra sala de la casa, prendió música relajante y se sentó en el sillón esperando a su despistado marido; dicho y hecho en poco tiempo Mamoru Endou estaba agitado parado en la entrada de la puerta parecía que había corrido por todos lados buscándola…

Ella muy relajada le dijo

-tanto me extrañaste?

-Creí que te habías ido…

-a donde?

-valla música…y de la clásica como te gusta

-así es…- le dijo

-tengo una idea! Ya vengo! – corrió muy rápido a

-Y ahora que le paso? -Se pregunto confundida Natsumi

Cuando de repente ve a Mamoru parado en la puerta totalmente misterioso con un sombrero un abrigo y algo que parecía un baston

Le gustaría bailar esta pieza conmigo Madame?...- como todo un caballero se había tomado la molestia de ir a buscar un abrigo grande, tomarse tiempo de dibujarse un bigote con lápiz negro, un sombrero y el bastón que en realidad era el paraguas que usaba Natsumi en días de lluvia pero la intención era lo que contaba y contaba muchísimo para el…quería sorprenderla…

-y eso? –sonrio muy divertida

Endou se acerco a ella extendiendo su mano invitándola a bailar y ella gustosa accedió apenas tomo su mano la giro como si estuviese bailando tango o algo parecido…y bailando entablaron una conversación

-Hoy esta usted muy hermosa Madame- le dijo besando su mano un poco sonrojado

-agradezco su halago honorable caballero pero estoy casada…- le dijo con mucha dignidad

Mamoru la miro muy confundido

-Por su rostro veo que no lo tomo como esperaba, o me equivoco caballero? Déjeme contestarle…estoy felizmente casada con un hombre maravilloso déjeme describirle como es él supongo que si esta interesado en mí, también esta interesado en los míos

El es un hombre maravilloso, loco por el futbol!- le dijo mientras le quitaba el sombrero

Y acomodaba su particular banda anaranjada, que no necesita disfraces para encantarme tal como es – el chico le sonrio ampliamente- con una sonrisa encantadora y el que lucha por su sueños pase lo que pase- termino de hablar limpiándole el bigote falso que se había dibujado- ese es el hombre que yo amo! Le susurro al oído.

Acto seguido este la beso apasionadamente uniéndose en un abrazo ella apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del mientras el acariciaba la espalda de su esposa buscando el cierre del vestido hasta que lo encontró y lo deslizo, tomando el control la llevo hasta el dormitorio subieron las escaleras torpemente pero cuando llegaron el ya estaba sin camisa y ella en la ropa interior cosa que encanto mucho al chico ese detalle no se lo esperaba para nada como Natsumi puede ser tan atenta, tan romántica, tan sensual tan todo! Esperen sensual? De donde había sacado ese vocabulario! Si! de Kazemaru desde que se había casado andaba muy pervertido y como siempre charlaban le contaba sus intimidades en fin…llegaron a la cama y nuevamente se besaron disfrutando cada momento acariciaba el perfecto cuerpo de su esposa despojándola de la lencería pero al llegar al muslo se topo con un problema…..los broches del liguero….

Y esto?-dijo algo preocupado y pensativo como si fuese un problema de matemáticas o algo así….-es un poco difícil ! Por que las cosas de mujeres son así? Pero admito que te ves hermosa…lo compraste?

Natsumi rio bajito- no! fue un regalo de Lika- y mientras le contaba el origen de la prenda ella misma tuvo que desabrochar uno de los broches (valga la redundancia) y partiendo al segundo fue interrumpida

-Wow…Yo lo hago! Yo lo hago!-dijo Mamoru emocionado y así lo desabrocho el otro lado del liguero emocionado por la gran hazaña que hiso.

Natsumi solo suspiro la "ingenuidad" de su marido…

Se coloco sobre ella y la abrazo besándola nuevamente queriendo quitar mas desabrocho el sujetador besando su cuello succionando sus pechos bajando por su abdomen hasta su intimidad estando allí delicadamente quito la ultima prenda que le quedaba dejándola totalmente desnuda y el para completar también se quito lo que llevaba puesto, subió otra vez para complementarse en un abrazo ambos acariciándose hasta que el comenzó a penetrarla la puso ahorcajadas sobre sus piernas para mejorar la sensación, y en un vaivén de movimientos cada vez mas rápidos entre gemidos y gruñidos la noche llegaba a su fin en un ultimo movimiento terminando el dentro de ella cansados se dejaron caer abrazados profundamente dormidos, la habían pasado de lo mejor, la "deliciosa" cena, el baile y la imitación, hacer el amor, el sexy liguero de Natsumi sin duda fue una noche espectacular para ambos la cual se repetirá muchas veces mas..o al menos eso es lo que ellos creen…


	2. Chapter 2

:iCAPITULO 3

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Se levanto lentamente observo a su esposo dormido y la cama hecha un desastre, salió despacio de la habitación, bajo las escaleras y se encontró con la camisa y su vestido tirados en el pasillo, recogió ambas prendas las llevo al baño y las dejo en el cesto de la ropa sucia…se miro al espejo y susurro "una bruja completa" se dijo así misma un poco enojada para luego reírse de su apariencia y por lo que había pasado la noche anterior era visible que había cambiado ya no era la chica presumida, ni enojona, ahora era una mujer felizmente casada y estaba agradecida por que el destino le haya sonreído…

TRES SEMANAS DESPUES

-Natsumi! Ya me voy- Dijo Endou con un pan en la boca

-Que tengas un buen día…-se despido Natsumi dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Y eso? Por que no me besas como siempre

- como siempre…es besarte con la boca llena de comida?-…

Se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y ella tenía razón por lo que se quito el resto del pan que quedaba y se limpio los labios con la manga de su camisa

-ahora si!- le dijo feliz

Ella lo beso – creo que quien será que lave la ropa la próxima vez no seré yo-

-ah! Este se me hace tarde! Nos vemos! –salió corriendo haciéndose el loco

Natsumi solo lo miro alejarse y sonrió para si misma ahora tenia que trabajar en el hogar pero…

-Natsumi!, lo olvidaba hoy tenemos practica al aire libre por lo que iremos fuera de la ciudad le dije a Haruna y a Aki que vengan, seria bueno que ustedes conversaran y pasaran el día juntas, Haruna debe tomar un descanso y Aki insistió en querer visitarte! Bien no se me olvida nada más- le dijo sonriente

- Haruna…y Aki…-susurro- esta bien gracias por el mensaje, espero que sea un buen día...pero por que no me avisaste antes para prepararte el almuerzo- le dijo un poco preocupada-

- no!-dijo alterado con una gotita que resbalaba por su nuca- Este…los muchachos llevaran comida así que eso es lo que menos debe preocupar- salvado! *w*!- pensó el castaño- bueno ahora si me voy…-dijo sin mas queriendo huir por lo menos un día quería comer otra comida que no sea la de Natsumi

-hum…esta bien…cuídate mucho –se acercó a Mamoru el la miro extrañamente –que iba a hacer? Pensó el…- ella levanto las manos y acomodo la banda naranja del chico

-eh?- dijo el desconcertado-

-estaba un poco desarreglada- le dijo ella

-gracias!- le dio un beso fugaz que la sorprendió – espero que tengan un buen día cuídate Natsumi! –se alejo sin mas dejándola sin decir palabras

- Cuídate tu también- susurro viendo a su marido alejarse

Feliz entro a la casa y cerro la puerta caminaba muy relajada fantaseando con el amor que tenia a su vida de casada observo toda la sala y tuvo un sentimiento de soledad desde que el se iba a trabajar ella se quedaba sola en casa y en buena hora las antiguas managers de Raimon iban a visitarla pero ellas no siempre estarían acompañándola ya que cada quien tenia responsabilidades ;miro el reloj que estaba en la cocina...era hora de preparar el almuerzo y de limpiar, se dispuso a ponerse su mandil abrió la nevera y saco todos los ingredientes para empezar a cocinar, lavo los alimentos hasta que el timbre sonó…

-Deben ser Aki y Haruna…- salió de la cocina y abrió la puerta

-Hola Natsumi! -saludo Aki muy gustosa

-Aki, buenos días estaba esperándolas?, y Haruna donde esta?- pregunto mientras caminaban por el jardin

-Dijo que vendría luego, es que hoy tienen práctica al aire libre y decidió preparar todo antes de venir para que los muchachos no tengas problemas, supongo que Endou te lo conto

-si! Me lo dijo, pasa por favor- entraron a la casa y Aki entro primero que Natsumi

-Gracias, tenemos mucho de que conversar ha pasado tiempo, nos hemos visto muy poco y ya era hora de que…-Aki se giro para ver a Natsumi pero vio que esta estaba agarrada de la puerta totalmente pálida y sin fuerzas- Natsumi! Natsumi! Estas bien? Que te pasa- la agarro despacio y la llevo al mueble de la sala sentándose ambas

-Estoy bien…solo fue un mareo…-alcanzo a decir agarrándose la cabeza

-un mareo? Debemos llevarte al medico-dijo Aki preocupada

-No…estoy bien a lo mejor fue por que no desayune bien, de seguro es por eso- de repente empezó a taparse la boca y agarrándose el vientre salió corriendo hacia el baño

-Dios mío Natsumi! Salió tras la joven esta cerro la puerta mientras Aki la esperaba escuchándola morirse vomitando- Insisto vallamos al medico!-por el silencio que hubo se dio cuanta que ya había cesado de vomitar Natsumi abrió la puerta y salió mas pálida

-estoy bien…solo fue por que no desayune bien, eso es todo- le dijo un tanto sonriente pero por dentro estaba realmente mal…

- Ven, vamos te preparare un te…- ambas caminaron hasta la cocina y Natsumi se sentó en el comedor con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, mientras Aki preparaba el te alzo la mirada al calendario que estaba prendido con un imán en la nevera se levanto y camino hacia ella

-Sucede algo Natsumi? Te sientes mal necesitas otra cosa? –pregunto la peliverde

Natsumi veía desconcertada el calendario y apunto una fecha con el dedo- No puede ser…-susurro-…no puede ser…ya era tiempo de que llegara pero tengo dos semanas de retraso no…no lo creo…

-Natsumi?...-Aki pregunto desconcertada-no me digas que?

-No! Eso no es posible yo me cuide! –pudo recordar la nochecita de la vez pasada

-cuando fue la ultima vez que tuviste relaciones?

- Hace tres semanas- le dijo Natsumi preocupada

-tres semanas? Pregunto Aki sorprendida – y tienes un retraso de dos- Natsumi estas?- Le dijo Aki asustada

-Embarazada…? No…. no lo creo…ahora no…- le dijo preocupada

-Pero tienes síntomas…y pienso que es muy probable

-A lo mejor y es por que no he descansado, no estoy segura solo han pasado dos semanas no es suficiente para saberlo

- Y una prueba de embarazo? Es una opción y la única forma de comprobarlo

-no estoy convencida…no quiero que Mamoru se ilusione aun no sabemos si estoy o no embarazada

-Estaría muy feliz a el le gustan mucho los niño- le dijo Aki sonriente

-Sabes, deseo mucho tener un hijo…formar una familia –se notaba que estaba muy ilusionada, ya no serian dos, sino tres o cuatro quien sabe cinco pero la idea la encantaba

-Sería maravilloso Natsumi!- le dijo muy emocionada Aki

-si! Le dijo Natsumi sonriendo -es mejor que vallamos a comprar la prueba- pero aun no se como puedo utilizar una…aunque si presto atención no me será problema

-si! Sé de unas efectivas, pero debemos esperar a Haruna

Sonó el timbre

-De seguro es ella! – dijo Aki yendo hacia la puerta

-Hola Aki! Siento la demora pero los muchachos acaban de irse – dijo Haruna justificándose

-Descuida pasa!

-Gracias! Y Natsumi?

-Esta adentro, un poco preocupada

-Hola Natsumi!...como estas? – Haruna saludo a Natsumi

-Preocupada…con dudas…

-Pues si!, bueno nos vamos?- Dijo Aki

-Si…-suspiro- no se que pasara mas adelante- le dijo Natsumi resignada

-Haber! Que sucede aquí no entiendo? Natsumi sucedió algo? –Haruna estaba muy confundida

-si…parece que Natsumi esta embarazada

-Si…así parece…

-Queee!...bueno es normal estas casada y ya es hora de tener un familia de seguro a Endo-kantoku le encantara la noticia!

-Si…pero…solo espero que sea positivo

-Solo nos queda comprobarlo nos vamos?

Las tres ex managers de Raimon salieron de la casa estaban apunto de comprobar una duda importantísima, Natsumi estaba muy nerviosa el solo hecho de llevar un hijo de Mamoru durante 9 meses una experiencia maravillosa, solo esperaba que el bebe no tenga ansias de jugar al futbol antes de nacer, ya que por los genes de su padre tendría que soportar las patadas en todo el tiempo de su desarrollo.

Las tres chicas entraron al supermercado medico y Aki se adelanto

Esperen aquí…no tardo, temo por que Natsumi pueda sufrir algún desmayo por eso iré sola a comprarla, Haruna cuídala – Les dijo Aki antes de marcharse rápidamente

-Descuida le prestare mucha atención- sonrió Haruna

-Natsumi? Como estas?- Haruna llamo la atención de la pelirroja que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos

-Oh…me siento bien solo algo cansada y muy nerviosa, no te preocupes no me derrumbare aquí – Natsumi solo sonrió

Minutos después Aki llego con las compras por el tamaño de la funda parecía que se había llevado todas las marcas de pruebas habidas y por haber….

-Bien, compre todas las marcas disponibles con esto nos aseguraremos-

-Si…gracias Aki…creo que será suficiente- Natsumi estaba lista para pasar su prueba las chicas salieron e inmediatamente se encaminaron a la casa Endou después de recorrer todo un trayecto en bus…si! en bus por que Natsumi ya no contaba con limosinas ni choferes desde que se caso ella siempre era responsable con sus tareas y las hacia por ella sola, incluso antes solo que ahora ya no eran los mismos lujos.

Natsumi abrió la funda y tiro en la mesa todas la pruebas decidiéndose por cual elegir

-Puedes elegir cualquiera solo queremos un resultado, sino confías probamos con otra te parece?- Aki interrumpió a Natsumi que estaba indecisa

-Si esta bien, elijo esta- agarro una caja color rosa la miro detenidamente temblorosa

"Que sea lo que Dios quiera, tranquila Natsumi, no vale ponerse nerviosa esto dirá todo, al fin y al cabo estas preparada para todo" – pensó la pelirroja

-Las instrucciones están detrás ahí, explica todo- explico Haruna

Natsumi giro la caja y vio las instrucciones – humm…parece que ustedes han tenido experiencia en esto…o me equivoco? – Natsumi con mirada cómplice intimido a las chicas que totalmente sonrojadas no dijeron ni una sola palabra

-B…bueno Natsumi será mejor que nos apresuremos o llegara Endou en cualquier momento- Le dijo Aki tomándola por los hombros y llevándola al dormitorio mientras que Natsumi solo caminaba con la prueba observándola leyendo las instrucciones

-S…si! Ya es hora! – Haruna de igual manera nerviosamente recogió todas las cajas regadas en la mesa sin darse cuenta una de las cajas cayo en el suelo quedando abierta y con todo afuera, llegaron a la habitación

-Bien Natsumi ahora solo debes seguir las instrucciones que están en la caja y solo queda esperar- Aki acompaño a Natsumi -Lista Natsumi? – pregunto Haruna

-si...por supuesto que si…-aseguro Natsumi

-Bien te esperaremos

-Esta bien…gracias…-Natsumi dio un suspiro antes de cerrar la puerta y empezar con la prueba

Las chicas solo sonrieron y tomaron asiento en la cama de los casados, ambas se dieron cuanta de donde estaban y solo sonrieron sonrojadamente….las tres chicas estaban concentradas en el dormitorio, cuando de repente la puerta de entrada suena y un llamado inconfundible

Natsumi! Ya llegue!...-Llamo Endou con una apariencia fatal, golpeado, sucio , al parecer tuvieron un entrenamiento duro y el había participado, camino por la sala y nada!, llego a la lavandería y nada! Fue a la cocina y!

-Natsumi?...don…-Se dio cuenta que había pisado algo por lo que se encogió e hizo una mueca-espero que no sea nada malo- se agacho y levanto una cajita rosa y lo que había fuera de ella

- y esto? – empezó a leer la escritura de la caja, -prueba de embarazo…Efectiva…descubre si estas o no…embarazada…-Su expresión paso de normal a una expresión de asombro- Embarazada? Natsumi…-susurro y salió corriendo hacia la habitación…efectivamente ahí estaba ella…y dos mas…

Natsumi totalmente pálida con la prueba en las manos, Aki y Haruna frente a ella

-Natsumi! – Grito Mamoru….seriamente

Las dos muchachas voltearon…el estaba parado en la entrada de la puerta con los ojos llorosos…ansiando una respuesta

-Mamoru…-Susurro Natsumi

-Natsumi…es verdad?...Natsu…

-si… estoy embarazada…-le dijo seriamente- salió positivo

-Pero como! -Dijo Haruna si el supuestamente no sabia nada

-Shhh!- interrumpió Aki – mira su mano….

-hay! Si! He dejado una en la cocina que torpe! –Haruna totalmente exaltada se había dado cuenta del incidente- pero que va…de todas formas se iba a enterar…- dijo resignada

-Sera mejor que nos vallamos Haruna- Aki pudo darse cuenta que los dos jóvenes necesitaban hablar, nos vemos luego Natsumi, Endou

-Gracias por todo…gracias- Natsumi se sentía muy agradecida…

-Te felicito, papá…-Aki se detuvo un momento para felicitar a Mamoru dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro

-Felicidades…entrenador- Haruna de igual manera que Aki lo felicito recibiendo de respuesta la particular y brillante sonrisa del antiguo portero de Raimon, y así ambas chicas partieron de la casa dejándolos solos…

-Natsumi…-inmediatamente abrazo a su esposa- te amo…-se separo de ella y la miro fijamente poniendo sus manos en los hombros de ella-que gran noticia, me haces muy feliz tendremos un hijo...le gustara el futbol? Tiene que ser muy atlético como su padre e inteligente y apuesto como su madre si es un niño claro! Si es una niña de seguro heredara todo de ti! Y ya esperare al niño…por que no será único

-La verdad no era forma adecuada que te enteraras y no sabia si era o no positivo, pero ya lo hemos comprobado tuve unos malestares hoy por la mañana y me vi obligada a hacerme la prueba aun que no miento…estaba nerviosa y con ansias – Natsumi sonrió tomando de la mano a su esposo llevándolo hacia la ventana había una hermosa puesta de sol… el la abrazo por detrás bajando sus manos acariciando suavemente su vientre

-seremos una hermosa familia-

-Si así será…-susurro Natsumi que se giro para besar a su esposo y a escasos centímetros de unir sus labios

-Cre…creo que- Natsumi salió corriendo al baño

-Natsumi! – Endou salió corriendo tras su esposa, ahora ya ni besarla podía, peormente otras cosas jajaja definitivamente era un caso tenia que aguantárselas durante 9 meses mas...


End file.
